


Remembering the Past

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Bunny to arrive at her palace, Tooth takes some quiet time to herself and her thoughts wander to how much Bunny has changed since she first met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A break from my sleepy stories, have some slight sweettooth, I'm still typing my stories on my tablet. Enjoy.

It was a beautiful morning at Tooth's palace, as usual Tooth was directing her fairies to pick up teeth. Today she was going to take a few hours off and spend it with one of her dearest friends, Bunnymund.

Although lately the feelings for her friend had grown into something more, she wondered if by some chance Bunny felt the same. She didn't dare ask him for the fear of making things awkward between them or possibly scaring him off. As she let herself get distracted she flew back and forth around her command center and stopped giving orders briefly. She stopped to glance at her clock, it read 10:34.

"Oh gosh! I need to get ready, continue with your work ladies. Let me know when Bunny shows up!" Tooth said quickly as she flew to her bathroom to get ready.

Tooth went to her bedroom to turn on her music player to listen to it as she got ready to help calm her. She then went into her bathroom she went to the tub and turned on the water as she let the tub fill she gently slipped into the warm water, she couldn't take a normal bath like a human due to feathers, if she washes with soap but doesn't rinse off properly the soap dries under her feathers and makes her skin itch but she can just soak herself in plain water.

Once the water reaches the right depth she turns it off and leans back in the tub keeping her head above the water. As she soaks she lets her mind wander again.  
Her thoughts drift to the one that is coming for a visit today, she gives a smile as she thinks of one her oldest friends and how much he has changed since she first laid eyes on him.

Some 700 years ago or so she remembers he had been more sophisticated and somewhat uptight in attitude and mannerisms. He had worn clothes back then too, a long green robe with gold egg-shaped buttons, a red collar at the top of the robe that sat under his chin, a purple sash tied around his waist, and red egg-shaped pouches sat under the sash.

She smiled as she remembered how he had looked. Oh! She had almost forgotten the green glasses that he had worn, those too had been egg-shaped, he also had a staff that again had an egg at the top of it.

The more she thought about how Bunny had looked back then she couldn't help but giggle a little, compared to how he was now, back then he was so posh and sophisticated and obsessed with chocolate and eggs!

Now he was hot-tempered, competitive and is no push over if anything he is the one doing the pushing over, quick-witted and sarcastic. Tooth let her memories float about 276 years ahead after she had first met Bunnymund.

She briefly remembered a quick conversation she had had with Bunny,

"You seem to be changing a little, Bunny." She had said, he had turned towards her and she noticed how much he was changing, physically and mentally, he had been a caramel brown color when they had first met his fur was starting to turn to a grey and white and his speech had changed a bit as well it had a slight australian accent to it.

"Well I guess I am changing a bit. Due to my intake of chocolate."

Tooth kept sorting through her memories and as she came closer to more present times she paused for a few seconds she was remembering all the things that had changed about her friend, what about the things that hadn't changed?

Of all the things that had changed there was a few things that hadn't. His love of eggs hadn't changed but it had lessened when he was in their presence as had his chocolate obsession, his gentlemanly attitude hadn't changed he was still courteous when around Tooth, his protective instincts were still there, he would willingly take a bullet for those he called his friends.

Despite the physical changes that he'd gone through the tribal markings were new, but there was one thing about Bunny's appearance that had never changed, that was his eyes they had always been that beautiful spring green shade, Tooth had always admired those eyes she knew if it were possible, she could get lost in those eyes of his.

As she continued to think about Bunny she heard a very familiar aussie accented voice drift through her room to her ears.

"Is yer mom home?" She heard him ask, and she heard her girls reply and she sat up, drained the tub and started to dry her self off gently patting down her feathers.

Once she felt dry enough she fluttered her wings to dry them, she took a few drops of water onto her fingers from the sink faucet and gently ran her fingers over the yellow plume in the middle of her forehead to straighten it out.

When she felt presentable enough she flew to her room and turned off her music player and went to greet her guest, as she turned a corner she saw him standing there toying with one of his boomerangs as he patiently waited for her.

One of his ears flicked toward her and he looked up at her as he put his boomerang away, he gave her a kind smile,

"Hi Tooth."

She smiled back "Hi Bunny."

And she found her eyes locked onto his, those eyes she admired so much. She flew over to him and hugged him he hugged her back, if she had tried to do this 700 years ago he wouldn't have allowed it. But this wasn't 700 years ago, this was the present and she wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
